


Jemma and Elena

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: Girl Love/Girl Up [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Baby!Elena, Baby!Jemma, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Jemma is hungry. Elena has food. This is what happens when Elena shares her food with Jemma.





	Jemma and Elena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reymanova (costiellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costiellie/gifts).



Elena didn’t like it when the swings were crowded. It meant that she had to wait  _ ages _ for a turn, and often she didn’t even get a turn, because she was one of the smallest girls in her school. So, she usually just slowly circled the perimeter of the basketball courts and playground, along the chain fence around the school. Sure, it wasn’t overly fun, but it was always peaceful. No one ever bothered her when she did this, and she had time to just let her mind wander.

It was on one of these days, where she wasn’t fast enough getting to the swings, that she spotted a girl about her age outside the school, looking in. She was dressed in oversized clothes and had dirt on her face. She looked almost  _ smaller _ than Elena, which Elena thought was not possible, and so figured something must be wrong.

As she came closer to passing the place the girl was, she heard a loud growl that sounded like someone’s tummy growling. She looked down at her own, quickly deciding it wasn’t hers. She’d had her food already and couldn’t be  _ that _ hungry. She glanced at the girl again and saw her hand over her tummy. That was how Elena figured out she must be very hungry. 

She stopped and dug into her pocket, looking for the muesli bar her Ma had packed for her. She didn’t like muesli bars, and she thought it better to give it to this girl than waste it by throwing it away. 

“Hey!” she called to the girl as she pulled it out. The girl made eye contact, and Elena waved her over. The girl cautiously approached, and Elena held up the bar. “Are you hungry?”

The girl nodded, so Elena pushed the bar through a gap, into the hungry girl’s hands. The girl smiled shyly as she accepted the food.

“Thanks,” she murmured. Her voice sounded different; not like any of the accents Elena heard around her school. She wondered where the girl was from. 

“Your voice is pretty,” Elena said. The girl looked up again. “Where does the voice belong to?”

The girl smiled, seemingly amused. “England. I’m from England. Are you Mexican?”

“Colombian,” Elena corrected. “It’s a bit further south than Mexico.”

The girl nodded, biting into the bar. Elena didn’t miss the way she held the bar close as if she might lose it. She frowned deeply. What girl should be that hungry?

“How come you’re so hungry?” Elena asked. The girl paused and looked down momentarily.

“I don’t get to eat a lot. My parents don’t have a lot of money.”

It made sense to Elena, even though it did trouble her greatly. But she didn’t know what else to say, so she changed the subject.

“My name is Elena. What’s yours?”

“I’m Jemma.” She smiled again, drawing a smile out of Elena, too.

“That’s a pretty name.”

“I think Elena is pretty, too.”

Elena’s smile grew into a grin, and then she suddenly jumped when she had an idea. “Hey, I have an idea! Since you don’t get a lot to eat, you can come back here every day and I’ll give you my muesli bars. That way you can always have something to eat!”

“You’d really do that?” Jemma asked hopefully before taking another bite of her current bar. Elena nodded firmly. 

“I don’t like them anyway.” 

Jemma giggled. “Okay. Thank you, Elena.”

“De nada.”


End file.
